Heroic Character Duelings
by The Kingdom of Ruby Luxuria
Summary: This is an original card game-based story with the main heroine is an AU of Sakura Matou. Decks appear out of nowhere as cards and people seem to be using them mostly to duel with each other. These cards appear as non-communicative but one person found out that all cards in his deck is able to speak to him. Meanwhile, something appears into that world...
**No Way This Isn't a Rip Off!**

Character Summon; a type of application made for everyday use. Cards are being used by people in order to summon artificial beings or Characters to help them in various life, or simply having fun with their existence. This application has become a basic culture in human lives that a mere for-fun application has been turned into an industry of its own.

In order to keep improving this app, a research centre is created with education regarding this app is open to public, even being made into an academy. The centre is called Seiho Character Academy.

SCRATCH. SCRATCH. SCRATCH.

A man is seen sitting inside a class lazily, having his sight being trailed off as he appears to be sleeping with his eyes open.

A purple-haired female appears before him, looking angry as she mutters, "Are you seriously going to sleep for the rest of the lunch hour?"

The man, being asleep, has no idea what she is talking about. He is sleeping after all.

The female raises his right hand and smacks him right onto his head with a strong smack that a huge round appears on him. Another effect of this attack is him finally woke up, "Sakura?"

Her action seems to have attracted the attention of others in that class, looking frightened at her as they stand a bit further away from her.

One of them whispers, "That's Sakura Aranzo… the 1st year student."

"What is she doing in the 2nd year students' class again?"

The man scratches his head till he notices the round on his head as he turns toward her, "Sakura, did I even gave you a permission to hit me while I'm sleeping?"

"Mou, it's lunch time already! Mom told you to have a lunch, remember? You can't have a day without eating something or you might faint for the rest of the class!"

The man pushes himself up, pointing at her, "You're not my mom."

Sakura seems to be clenching her fist as she quickly grabs his collar and pulls him out of the class, shouting, "We're going to the rooftop! You are going to eat no matter what!"

As the two are now disappear from there, one of the male student screams out in excitement, "Ah~! It's the forbidden love between a brother and his sister! Zero is surely a lucky guy to have Sakura _as_ his dear sister."

"Dude, I'm pretty sure that's not it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the rooftop, Sakura opens up a two-story bento as she hands him a box, "Here you go."

Zero sighs, grabbing the box as he opens it up. The inside of the box is filled with various foods that seemingly formed into a huge love shape in the middle of the box.

He sees the image as he chuckles, staring at her, "I am always amazed on how devoted you are to be my sister that you put a love in the making of this bento."

"Just eat it already," Sakura seems pissed as she grabs a rice ball with her chopsticks before shoving it into his mouth forcefully, "You should be happy that a weirdo like you is still able to get a bento made by a beautiful lady like me."

"You called yourself a lady?"

"Shut up," she goes to shove another rice ball into his mouth.

He now silently munching onto his food as the two are now enjoying the lunch time together without any more resistance.

Sakura is taking a bit of a vegetable when she suddenly asks him of something, "How's your research?"

"What research?"

"You know, the whole 'Communicating with your cards' stuff."

Zero sighs, "Man, you have no idea how hard it is for me to progress without a proper lab or a team of my own."

"Well, it's your fault that you make your own ridiculous subject to research upon. I know that it is compulsory for each student to be part of a research as a side-work here in the academy, but you can just join any existing research made here. You don't need to go and do your own stuff."

"I can't help it, okay? Too many questions appear in my head whenever I keep thinking about these Characters. Where did they came from? Why are they here? Why are they come in a full deck? What kind of criteria people have to get to own them? And the question I have been wondering this whole time is, are they even alive in the first place?"

"You're just overthinking stuff…"

"No way am I doing that! Can't you see, Sakura? These deck of cards just appear out of nowhere and we have already treating them as card games. We can summon them out of the cards to help us out, but we can never communicate with even one of them. None of them ever speak to us or even respond to our words except our commands. This is too confusing for me!"

Sakura now becomes concerned, "Still, what you are doing right now is eating you alive. You do know that by the end of this month, if one particular research did not submit its progress report, that research will be halted immediately, right? Not just that, they will send you to any other clubs of their choice. What if you failed to submit your report and ended up being transferred to the Janitor Research Club? That's not even a research, that's just a plain excuse to not hire any real janitors!"

"Leave him be, Sakura. You know your brother is worthless when it comes to this kind of stuff."

"Donald!" Sakura quickly stands up, facing a group of people with a blonde man in the middle starts pointing finger at her, "Sakura, why did you even care about your brother? He is just a worthless Aranzo reject. Can't you see why your brother will never succeed the pioneer family of Character Researches? He is always stuck in his own world and not even doing his job properly. I bet he just stays in his room, playing with that inferior deck of his. I mean, how else are you going to speak to those cards?"

"Shut your mouth, Donald!"

Sakura pulls out her deck of cards as she mutters, "How about we make a deal? You'll leave us alone with if I win the duel."

"And I'll be dating you if _I_ win instead. Deal," Donald also pulls out his deck, seems to be getting ready for something, "Then again, I'm sure I'll be getting my wish. I am the president of Dueling Research Club after all!"

"Fine. We'll see who'll kick whose ass this time."

Both of them shouts at the very same time, **"Stone Platform, set! Dueling, Start!"**

Rectangular bases appear out of nowhere in front of the two, with both of them put their decks onto their own platforms and pull out five cards out of the top of the deck.

Sakura  
Life: 10000  
Strength: 300  
Defence: 50

Donald  
Life: 10000  
Strength: 100  
Defence: 500

Xxxxxxxxxxxx[INTERMISSION]xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **CHARACTER DUELING RULES**

Each players will be given two turns for them to prepare themselves against their opponents. Each turn may be used by them to set or use their cards as wisely as possible. Five cards are drawn before the match started and one additional card is drawn from the deck each turn. After both turns have been used, the players will be engaging in a face-off as each actions will be free actions. During those actions, the players may attack each other and more additional cards may be drawn out with each successful attack.

There are four different basic types of cards; Character, Equip, Effect and Counter.

Character cards are helpers that may be summoned to help the players in fighting their opponents. Some Characters may have their own additional abilities with them. Characters may be used to attack other players or against other players' Characters.

Equip cards are weapons or items that may be equipped to any characters or even the players themselves and will change their stats accordingly. One can only hold one equip card each time.

Effect cards are cards used to evoke additional changes either onto their opponents, themselves or their surroundings. Some cards give permanent effects and some are one-time use only.

Counter cards are used to counter the opponents when certain condition is met. It may be activated when an effect or ability is on play or if the user is being attacked.

During the match, all players and their Characters will be using their Strength points to inflict pain onto the enemies' Life points. Defence points can be used if they defend themselves against an attack instead. The Life points will be decreasing by deducting from the opponents' Strength points and Strength points may be deduct by a quarter of the opponent's higher Defence points or having the opponent's Strength points being deducted a quarter of his own weaker Defence points. Once their Strength reaches 0, their Life points will be reduced instead.

The players and their Characters may roam the arena freely and point deduction won't be counted as long as any attacks did not hit any targets. They may avoid those attacks by simply moving away from them.

Any dead Characters will be placed into a pocket dimension called Limbo and can never be used again unless certain cards are in play.

The game will end when either one player has at least five Characters being killed during the fight or if one player loses all of their life points.

If all cards have been drawn from the deck, the match will STILL going on.

Xxxxxxxxxxx[END INTERMISSION]xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cards seemingly levitate in front of them with Sakura shouts first, "I'll start first! Equip card, Reinforcement!"

She throws a card in front of her onto the base as the card shows a pipe with green lines on it,

"This card allows me to equip the card into either the Characters or onto me and it can increase both stats that isn't my Life points by 1000 points! I'll equip this onto my fists!"

Sakura  
Life: 10000  
Strength: 300- 1300  
Defence: 50- 1050

The card on the base shoots out green lines toward her, covering her arms with the same lines as Sakura draws out one card as she takes a look at the card. The card then joins other floating cards in front of her.

"I summon Character card, Holy Grail Master: Rin Tohsaka!"

One card is thrown onto the base, a bit above the Equip card with a black-haired twin-tailed female in red appears beside her, standing still as if she is ready for a fight.

Holy Grail Master: Rin Tohsaka  
Life: 3200  
Strength: 430  
Defence: 100

"With her on the field, I'll be using her ability next. She can summon either two specific cards by her side one at a time from my hand. I'll summon next, Holy Grail Servant: Archer!"

A grey-haired man in red appears beside Rin, also standing still. This time he shows himself as an arrogant adult, looking directly toward Donald.

Holy Grail Servant: Archer  
Life: 3500  
Strength: 550  
Defence: 300

"Since he is summoned thanks to Rin's ability, he will be bounded to Rin till either of them dies. In addition, when the Master dies, the Servant will be returned to my hand. Next, I'll set one card onto the base and end my turn!"

Donald snickers, "Two Characters at the same time, huh?"

He pulls out one card from the deck as he puts one card onto the base, "I summon, Ninja Student: Neji Hyuuga onto the field!"

A man in beige shirt with one hand bandaged appears beside the man. He appears to have white eyes and he seems to be standing in a martial art stance.

Ninja Student: Neji Hyuuga  
Life: 4100  
Strength: 490  
Defence: 600

"Next, I play an Effect card, Bird Cage Seal onto Neji Hyuuga!"

An X lights up on Neji's covered forehead as he screams in pain while kneeling down onto the floor, holding his head in pain.

"As long as this card is on play, Neji will have his Life point decrease by 1000 in favour of 300 increase of his Strength."

Ninja Student: Neji Hyuuga  
Life: 4100- 3100  
Strength: 490- 790  
Defence: 600

Neji stands up once more as he is getting ready for his fight.

Donald pushes another card onto his platform, "Lastly, I use Equip card, Ninjato! It'll increase my attacks by 900 points. I'll be using that against you!"

Donald  
Life: 10000  
Strength: 100- 1000  
Defence: 500

A short blade appears out into his hand as he swings the blade around, "Your turn! Make it good!"

Zero just stares toward the fight on the corner as he is seen eating the food without moving an inch. He suddenly mutters, "The Fate/Stay Night deck and the Pre-Time Skip Naruto deck, huh?"

"I'd love to do that!" Sakura pulls out another card, making it join the other cards.

She then throws one card onto the base, "I'll summon another Holy Grail Master: Shirou Emiya onto the field!"

Holy Grail Master: Shirou Emiya  
Life: 2700  
Strength: 300  
Defence: 100

"Because both Shirou and Archer exist at the same time, both of them receive boosts toward their own Strengths, doubling them!"

Holy Grail Servant: Archer  
Life: 3500  
Strength: 550- 1100  
Defence: 300

Holy Grail Master: Shirou Emiya  
Life: 2700  
Strength: 300- 600  
Defence: 100

"Next, I'll play Shirou's ability! He can summon Holy Grail Servant: Saber into the field!"

Holy Grail Servant: Saber  
Life: 4000  
Strength: 600  
Defence: 1000

"My turn ends here!"

Donald pulls out his card as he speaks out loud, "Next up, I'll summon Ninja Student: Naruto Uzumaki into the field!"

Ninja Student: Naruto Uzumaki  
Life: 3000  
Strength: 200  
Defence: 100

A blonde kid in orange jumpsuit appears in front of him, looking excited for a fight.

"Next, I'll play Effect card, Fate Provocation! This card allows me to provoke one of your Characters into attacking one of my Characters! I'll be choosing Archer to attack Neji!"

"Y-you what!? Are you crazy!?"

"Crazy is my fourth name! Come and get me, Archer!"

Archer forms two daggers within his fists as he charges forward toward Neji, slashing him down as he screams in pain. The Servant pulls his arms back to him, jumping back to Sakura.

Ninja Student: Neji Hyuuga  
Life: 3100- 2000  
Strength: 790  
Defence: 600

"This is where Naruto's ability comes into play! For any damages inflicted onto any Characters from my side beside him, his strength will be increased by 300!"

Ninja Student: Naruto Uzumaki  
Life: 3000  
Strength: 200- 500  
Defence: 100

Naruto screams in rage as the whiskers marks on his cheeks appear bolder with his eyes turn red. There are also fangs around his teeth.

"As a bonus! I'll use Effect card, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu onto him! This will let him summons clones of himself to match up with the total of your Characters in the field! Since you have four Characters as of now, I'll be summoning two more clones in my side! They will be having similar Strength and Defence but their health will be halves of the original one."

Ninja Student: Naruto Uzumaki (Clone A)  
Life: 1500  
Strength: 500  
Defence: 100

Ninja Student: Naruto Uzumaki (Clone B)  
Life: 1500  
Strength: 500  
Defence: 100

"Right now it is more than enough! Now, let's end this phase and let's turn me into the winner!"

The cards in front of them start floating away from each other, as both teams are now standing with their fighting stance.

Donald's team quickly charges forward as the two clones charge forward head first.

"Rin!" Sakura shouts as Rin aims her right fist forward, trying to shoot down both of them, but only one of them got hit instead, pushing him onto the ground.

Ninja Student: Naruto Uzumaki (Clone A)  
Life: 1500- 1070  
Strength: 500  
Defence: 100

But this attack switches Naruto's ability on.

Ninja Student: Naruto Uzumaki (Clone B)  
Life: 1500  
Strength: 800  
Defence: 100

Ninja Student: Naruto Uzumaki  
Life: 3000  
Strength: 800  
Defence: 100

The other clone manages to slip past Rin's barrage, reaching Saber as he starts bludgeoning his fists onto her, only for her to defend herself with an invisible sword.

Ninja Student: Naruto Uzumaki (Clone B)  
Life: 1500  
Strength: 800- 550  
Defence: 100

"Saber!" Sakura notices of this as she quickly shouts, "Her ability is now being played! Any successful hit onto her will be dealt with her attack twice as strong! Go, Saber!"

Saber runs toward the clone as she repeatedly strikes onto him as he tries to dodge the attack. But not seeing the blade gives off the advantage as he is finally being hit by her sword, having the card into effect.

Ninja Student: Naruto Uzumaki (Clone B)  
Life: 1500- 800  
Strength: 1800  
Defence: 100

Sakura then charges forward as she goes for an attack onto the clone, pushing one down onto the ground with her fist. The first fallen clone reaches her but Shiro quickly shots him down with an arrow.

Ninja Student: Naruto Uzumaki (Clone B)  
Life: 800- 0  
Strength: 1800  
Defence: 100

Ninja Student: Naruto Uzumaki (Clone A)  
Life: 1070- 470  
Strength: 500  
Defence: 100

The second clone disappears from the field.

Donald snickers, "You just killed of one clone. Big deal. Still, the clone's death won't be counted as Characters death. It won't be treated as one. Not to mention, you just found yourself moving close to where I want!"

He runs forward, reaching her and tries to slash her with his blade, but Sakura quickly defends herself with her right fist before smacking his face with her left hand, pushing both of them away.

Donald  
Life: 10000- 8437  
Strength: 1000  
Defence: 500

"That hurts!" Donald seems pissed off, "That's it, I'm not gonna give you fun anymore! Effect card, Betrayal!"

He turns toward Neji and stabs him right into his heart as he screams in pain before disappearing from the field.

"With this card, I can dismiss one Character without getting any penalty and treat it as Character death."

Ninja Student: Naruto Uzumaki (Clone A)  
Life: 470  
Strength: 500- 1800  
Defence: 100

He then draws one card before looking at it as he throws it onto the base, "Just my luck! I'll play Evolution card, Ninja Student: One-Tailed Naruto!"

"Evolution!?" Zero seems shocked, "Sakura, be careful!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx[INTERMISSION]xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evolution card is a type of cards which consists of different forms of Character cards, giving them different stats and different abilities. It can only be used after reaching a requirement of its own. Once used, the Character cards will be discarded but won't be considered as dead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx[INTERMISSION END]xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I play the clone's other ability! I can discard this card anytime I wanted to and I'll discard him right now! Now, I have completed its requirement of having two of my Characters died while Naruto is still around!"

Naruto suddenly screams in anger, roaring out loud with orange liquid-ish energy appears around him, creating an appearance of a quad beast with a tail of orange energy sticking out on his back. He is also using his two hands as if he is a four-legged creature.

Ninja Student: One-Tailed Naruto  
Life: 6000  
Strength: 2100  
Defence: 2100

Sakura clenches her teeth, looking really pissed by this sudden turn of an event, "This is going to be so hard."

She pulls out a card from her deck as the card joins other floating cards around her as she runs forward, ready for another attack.

"Not so fast!"

Donald jumps over Naruto as he steps in front of him, going for a slash as she quickly rolls to her side. He is then attacked by both Saber and Archer but quickly defend himself from them.

Donald  
Life: 8437  
Strength: 1000- 575  
Defence: 500

At this moment of time, Sakura reaches Naruto as she turns toward Rin, calling her out, "Rin, shoot!"

Rin runs close to her as she start shooting Naruto repeatedly, causing him to run amok from as he runs all over the place, escaping her attacks.

He somehow found himself getting close to Sakura as she goes for a strong punch onto him. But rather than slowing him down, she instead feeling burn as she jumps away from there and regroup with Rin and Shirou.

Sakura notices of her hand turning red and feeling hot as she mutters, "What was that?"

Sakura  
Life: 10000- 8950  
Strength: 1300  
Defence: 1050

Donald laughs maniacally, "You have found yourself in a tight spot, Sakura! One-Tailed Naruto has a really neat ability. Any successful melee made by the opponents against him will have a counter damage inflicted upon them by half of Naruto's strength! Not to mention, any short-ranged attack less than his strength will be brushed off just like that. This is truly an ace of my own deck! Now, how do you feel about being my girlfriend for real?"

"It's funny," Sakura smiles, "Because you stand exactly where I want you to be."

Donald finally realizes how he seems to be far away from his own side of the field.

Sakura quickly puts another card onto the base, "It doesn't matter if you have an Evolution card, because this Skill card is all what I need to defeat you! Skill card, Noble Phantasm: Unlimited Blade Works!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx[INTERMISSION]XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skill cards are specialized cards like the Evolution card, but instead of changing the appearance of the Character cards, they instead used as a one-use card to boost up the strength of the Character related to it and even giving an ability of its own. The card will then be discarded while the strength of the Character will decrease back to its previous state.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx[END INTERMISSION]xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Holy Grail Master: Shirou Emiya  
Life: 2700  
Strength: 600- 1800  
Defence: 100

"This card will triple his strength and at the same time its ability begins. He can attack up to three times and all attacks that reach him will be ignored! Now, Shirou!"

Shirou ditches his bow and arrow as he starts chanting, **"I am the bone of my sword. Steel is my body and fire is my blood. I have created over a thousand blades. Unaware of loss, nor aware of gain. Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one's arrival. I have no regrets. This is the only path. My whole life was Unlimited Blade Works!"**

The whole environment quickly changes, as if they have moved to a different location. The sky seemingly brown with gears floating above them all. There are blades stuck on the ground all over the field.

The blades levitate out of the ground and quickly turn toward Donald, moving really fast he starts to run in cowardice, "Naruto, get over here!"

Naruto roars as he jumps above him, taking the attack instead.

Ninja Student: One-Tailed Naruto  
Life: 6000- 4200  
Strength: 2100  
Defence: 2100

Donald returns back to his spot, but Archer and Saber appears from nearby grabbing both of his arms with more blades appearing onto him. The two quickly lets go of him, letting him takes the hit twice.

Donald  
Life: 8437- 4837  
Strength: 575  
Defence: 500

The world turns back to normal with him just stunned there, not moving even an inch. He seems to be in shock of something.

Holy Grail Master: Shirou Emiya  
Life: 2700  
Strength: 1800- 600  
Defence: 100

Sakura quickly calls out, "Quickly, let's finish this off together!"

As the two unit closest to him, Saber and Archer quickly slash him simultaneously as he did not move even an inch.

Donald  
Life: 4837- 3137  
Strength: 575  
Defence: 500

Sakura quickly rushes toward him while both Rin and Shirou starts shooting him from afar. He still did not move even an inch.

Donald  
Life: 3137- 2107  
Strength: 575  
Defence: 500

She finally reaches him as she goes to attack him, reaching close as she shouts, "This is the end!"

All four of her Characters followed her from behind, getting ready for their second attacks.

But at that moment, Zero notices the darkened sky as he quickly stands up, shouting, "Wh-what the hell was that!?"

Donald's lackeys also notice of the changes of the atmosphere, now seeing the sky having a cloud that forms a hole with something appearing out of it, shooting down onto the match.

Both Donald and Sakura are strike by a thunder with both of them are thrown to the side away from each other. The base falls onto the floor with all the Characters disappear. The decks are scattered.

"Sakura!" Zero quickly helps her out, shakes her as he asks her, "Are you okay? Hey, wake up already!"

Sakura opens up her eyes, struggling as she pushes herself to sit up straight, "Wha- what happened?"

"No idea, but I know this does not looks good at all."

He quickly realizes something shining in his pocket as he pulls out what's inside; a deck of his own.

"The cards are…"

Donald now stands up straight with black aura appears all over him. He raises his hand forward as both his deck and his platform flies up with the deck is set onto the base, "Fight…"

"B-boss, what just happened?" one of his lackey mutters in confusion as they try to approach him, but he simply pushes him onto the railing nearby, having him fall onto the floor, knocked out of his conscious.

The rest of them quickly run away from there, leaving the two siblings and Donald at the rooftop.

"Fight…"

"He… wants to fight? A rematch?"

"Are you crazy?" Sakura wonders in anger, "You have already lose this one! Aren't you a bit too arrogant?"

"Fight…"

A light flickers out from Zero's deck as the card on the top flies out and lands onto the ground, with a figure in black and red suit of armor appears out, turning toward him, "Sir, I think he wants to fight you instead."

"Owh, so it's not a rematch? I see- wait, you spoke? How did you even appear without me summoning you?" Zero freaks out.

Sakura follows suit, "What kind of madness is this? What have you done?"

"I do not do anything! He just… appeared! How are you able to speak to me like it's nothing? What are you!?"

"Sir, how could you?" the man seems annoyed, "I am your card; the Apocalypse Hero: Shraffe the Evil Knight. Either way, we have no time. You have to duel him."

"Dueling? I have no idea if I can do that. I am so bad at strategy!"

"Don't you worry. All of us will be helping you through this."

"All of you!? There's more of you?"

"Yeah! You have the whole deck of us, right?"

"You mean, all Characters I have can talk?"

"Duh!"

Sakura pulls her platform as she hands it over to him, "It's okay. I believe in you."

"And here I hope for you to not refer that to my imminent lose!"

Sakura then moves close to him, whispering, "If you win this, I let you get into my room tonight."

His eyes sparkling as he stands up, throwing the platform midair, "Anything for you, milady!"

Shraffe chuckles as he notices some of Sakura's cards and picks up four of them, "Can I have this? I promise he will take a good care of them."

"Sure…" she just stares at him, still unable to believe her eyes.

 **"Dueling Start!"** Zero shouts out loud while Donald just stand there, silent. Both of them draws five cards from the deck.

Donald  
Life: 10000  
Strength: 100  
Defence: 500

Zero  
Life: 10000  
Strength: 30  
Defence: 20

The scary-looking one draws one card as he puts a card onto the platform, summoning a Character wearing blue with raven hair spike to the back.

Ninja Student: Sasuke Uchiha  
Life: 4000  
Strength: 900  
Defence: 670

He then roars as he puts another card onto the base. A knife appears out of the card as he grabs the blade, holding it tight.

Donald  
Life: 10000  
Strength: 100- 200  
Defence: 500

"End…" Donald mutters, looking down as if he is now asleep.

"Okay?" Zero whispers in confusion. He quickly draws one card as he puts a card onto the base, "First up, I'll summon Apocalypse Hero: Sera the Magical Lady!"

A girl wearing like a magical girl, complete with red frilly short skirt above black tights and red sleeveless pimped out shirt appears beside him, twirling a white rod around, "Okay, it is finally the time for me to appear!"

Apocalypse Hero: Sera the Magical Lady  
Life: 3000  
Strength: 400  
Defence: 0

"He's right…" Zero glares toward her, "You do spoke!"

"Hey, master!" Sera seems excited, looking at him as she quickly moves close to him, "This is your first duel, huh? Don't you worry, I will give you 500% of my support to you!"

"That sounds like an impossible number."

Sera smiles as she seems proud with what she just said.

Zero sighs as he quickly calls out, "Next, I'll activate her ability. If she is summoned when no other Characters are around on my field, I can summon her twin sister, Apocalypse Hero: Sarah the Reality Bullet into the field!"

Another raven-haired female appears beside him, sporting a tight black bodysuit with loose red pants. Her upper body seems to be fitted with two pistols.

Apocalypse Hero: Sarah the Reality Bullet  
Life: 3000  
Strength: 400  
Defence: 0

Sarah notices of Sera as she speaks coldly, "Okay, Sera. Are you being a good girl just now?"

Sera quickly stands up straight as she salutes her with a serious face, "Yes, nee-sama!"

Sakura mutters, "That's quite a 180 turn…"

She seems to be able to accept the fact that there are talking cards in front of her right now.

Zero just chuckles as he puts another card onto the rectangle, "As a safety measure, I'll equip myself with Fake-calibur just in case!"

A dull-looking golden sword appears within his hand as he holds his grip.

Zero  
Life: 10000  
Strength: 30  
Defence: 20

Sakura quickly notices something wrong, "There's something wrong with your stat. None of them ever changed…"

"Owh, that's because Fake-calibur do nothing to the stats of the users."

"WHAT!? WHY WOULD YOU EVEN EQUIP THAT!? WHAT KIND OF AN IDIOT ARE YOU!?"

"SHUT UP ALREADY! YOU THINK I HAVE A CHOICE!? AT LEAST I HAVE SOMETHING I CAN USE TO HIT THAT ASSHOLE WITH!"

He quickly takes a deep breath as he stares at his other cards before deciding, "I'll end my turn!"

"THAT'S IT!? YOU TRULY ARE AN IDIOT!"

Donald opens up his eyes with his hand draws one card. He then throws one card onto the base as he tries to mutter, "Equip… Sharingan… double… stats…"

Sasuke quickly has his black eyes turn red, with comas in his iris.

Ninja Student: Sasuke Uchiha  
Life: 4000  
Strength: 900- 1800  
Defence: 670- 1340

"Effect… Early Aggro… raises… Strength… 500…"

Ninja Student: Sasuke Uchiha  
Life: 4000  
Strength: 1800- 2300  
Defence: 1340

"Counter… Backfire… Strength… raised… die…"

Sasuke suddenly falls onto the ground, grunting in pain as he screams out in agony before exploding into nothingness.

Sera is petrified by the turn of the event, "It is one of those time I felt lucky he's just a Character…"

"Let's hope we won't see that again, okay?" Zero also seems frozen, clearly horrified by that.

Sera nods quickly.

Zero finally notices of it, "Wait, why did he killed off his Character?"

"Evolution…"

"A-a-a-a-already!?" the panic meter within him has gone through the roof. It seems Sera also joined him in this panic attack as both of their eyes are bawling out with tears.

"Killed… with… Counter… summon… Ninja… Sasuke…"

Black tattoos appear all over his body as the ninja has his skin turns darker with his hair turns grey and longer. A pair of frog hand-shaped wings appear on his back.

Ninja Student: Cursed Seal Sasuke  
Life: 5000  
Strength: 1200  
Defence: 550

"End."

"Here goes nothing!" Zero pulls out a card from the top of the deck, adding the card into his collection as he studies the cards he is currently having.

He then nods as he throws one card to the front, "Get ready, girls!"

"Okay!" Sera shouts in excitement, but quickly changed her expression, "Wait, what are you going to do to us?"

"I'm gonna play Counter card, Forward Life. This can only be played when the last turn before the free match arrives as soon as I draw my card as with this, I can draw three more cards. Still, that means I can't just draw three more cards after this, but hey, it won't affect me in the long run."

He draws out three more cards as he smiles, now shouting out, "Let's end this turn!"

"IDIOOOOT!" Sakura is now really pissed off with his actions, "YOU DRAW THREE MORE CARDS FOR WHAT!? HOW ARE YOU GONNA DEFEAT THAT EVOLVED CHARACTER!?"

"I believe the real game starts right after this turn," he flicks his hair near his forehead, somewhat looking arrogant as he readies his sword, "Now, we shall defeat whatever that black smoke around him."

"Owh, so you've noticed?" Sarah stares at him, looking interested as he nods, "Yup. I can see how weird he acts ever since that lightning hits him. I can say that he is probably being possessed."

"Still, do you have any idea how to defeat that Character?"

"Nope."

"Interesting," she pulls out her pistols, aiming them toward Sasuke, "Sera, help me out."

Sera seems hesitate at first, but she eventually nods, holding her staff high.

Zero charges up ahead as he telepathically puts a card onto the platform, calling out, "First up, I'll summon Apocalypse Creature: Julia the Ravishing Vixen and immediately starts her ability!"

A small red fox appears near the platform, barking as she looks around before barking some more.

Apocalypse Creature: Julia the Ravishing Vixen  
Life: 400  
Strength: 100  
Defence: 0

"Her ability increases all my Characters' Strengths and mine by 100 and every time I draw a card, she will increase our Strengths by 50."

Zero  
Life: 10000  
Strength: 30- 130  
Defence: 20

Apocalypse Hero: Sera the Magical Lady  
Life: 3000  
Strength: 400- 500  
Defence: 0

Apocalypse Hero: Sarah the Reality Bullet  
Life: 3000  
Strength: 400- 500  
Defence: 0

Apocalypse Creature: Julia the Ravishing Vixen  
Life: 400  
Strength: 100- 200  
Defence: 0

Zero stops in front of Sasuke before jumping over him, letting Sarah shoots him repeatedly, catching him off guard and gets two hits instead.

Ninja Student: Cursed Seal Sasuke  
Life: 5000- 4000  
Strength: 1200  
Defence: 550

Sasuke roars, angered as he runs forward, throwing ninja stars toward Sarah, but Sera quickly runs forward, twirling her rod as she deflects all the stars from them.

"Sera's another ability comes into play," Sarah responds, "If she uses her defensive movement, any attacks directed toward her is rendered 0."

Sera nods, looking like she is ready for a fight, "But this also means that Sarah's ability comes into play. Any failed attack targeted toward either her or me will increase her Strength by 1000!"

Apocalypse Hero: Sarah the Reality Bullet  
Life: 3000  
Strength: 500- 1500  
Defence: 0

Sarah shoots Sasuke some more, manages to hit two more bullets onto him as he screams in pain.

Ninja Student: Cursed Seal Sasuke  
Life: 4000- 2000  
Strength: 1200  
Defence: 550

Donald sees this as he quickly throws one card toward the base, "Skill…"

"Not a chance!" Zero arrives near him, smacking the card away from the platform, "Fake-calibur's ability activates! No cards can be activated if I manage to hit the opponent himself!"

He then goes to strike Donald during his startling moment, earning him a slight pain.

Donald  
Life: 10000- 9870  
Strength: 200  
Defence: 500

"I can't draw a card because of the Forward Life, but it's not like I actually care about that. Let's give you another hit."

SMACK!

He hits him, but this time Donald defend himself. The sword breaks into halves and disappears.

Zero quickly backs away as he mutters, "That's unfortunate. The moment the enemy defend himself against my attack, the Fake-calibur will be unequipped from me and nullifies the Defence damage that should be done to me."

He quickly turns toward Sarah, "Hurry up!"

Sarah and Sera are still against Sasuke, who seems so adamant on trying to them and the gunner is unable to focus.

Sera quickly runs forward, ready to attack Sasuke but quickly defend herself when the ninja tries to hit her with his left wing, making the attack useless as Sarah appears behind him, shooting at him.

BANG!

Apocalypse Hero: Sarah the Reality Bullet  
Life: 3000  
Strength: 1500- 2500  
Defence: 0

Ninja Student: Cursed Seal Sasuke  
Life: 2000- 0  
Strength: 1200  
Defence: 550

Sasuke roars out loud in pain as he turns back into his normal self, kneeling down onto the ground.

"Still alive!?" Zero is startled as he quickly turns toward Donald, "Why is he still there?"

"Ability… die… back… normal… weak…"

Ninja Student: Sasuke Uchiha  
Life: 1  
Strength: 0  
Defence: 0

"Evolution…"

"Again!? Wait, again!?" Zero is now utterly confused, "How is that even possible? Did he has two Evolution cards or something?"

Donald struggle to responds, "Life… 1… summon…"

"The requirement for the other Evolution card is to have him having 1 Life points? What kind of asshole card to even be existed!? You can only fulfilled that one by PURE LUCK!"

Donald quickly throws the card before Sarah able to shoot Sasuke, which he suddenly filled orange liquid as he becomes a quad beast, roaring with his body is covered by the liquid in a shape of a beast.

Ninja Student ∑: One-Tailed Sasuke  
Life: 6000  
Strength: 2100  
Defence: 2100

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! NO! NO! NOOO!" Zero walsk away in anger and hatred, screaming out loud, "THIS IS STUPID! I HAVE SEEN THE NARUTO SHIPPUDEN DECK BEFORE AND THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL FOR SASUKE TO EVEN HAVE THAT FORM! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?"

"This is…" Sera seems terrified.

Sasuke takes this chance as he creates a claw with his liquid hand and stabs Sarah right at her stomach, making her disappears immediately.

"What? How?"

"Summon… once… kill… one…"

Sakura mutters in confusion, "You mean, he can kill one of your Character upon summoned into that form?"

"Sera, quickly, defend yourself!"

Sera quickly goes into a defence when Sasuke is about to attack her, but she is too slow and too shocked for that.

"Kyaaa!" she is thrown back to their side of the field.

Apocalypse Hero: Sera the Magical Lady  
Life: 3000- 900  
Strength: 500  
Defence: 0

"It's a pinch!" Zero runs back to his side as he plays one card, "Equip card! Rule Breaker!"

"Rule Breaker!?" Sakura shouts, surprised, "That was my card! When did you have tha-"

She is quickly reminded by Shraffe's actions from before, "Wait, he took that one? What else did he took?"

"You're about to find out."

A zigzag dagger appears wielded by Zero as he goes to stab his deck, shouting out loud, "Rule Breaker allows me to nullify any effect or ability previously made by any card and can only be used once. Why this card is an Equip is beyond me. But, hey, at least I get to draw again."

He first plays a different card immediately, "Next, I'll summon Holy Grail Master: Sakura Matou into the field!"

Holy Grail Master: Sakura Matou  
Life: 2000  
Strength: 200  
Defence: 0

A purple-haired female in school uniform appears beside Zero as she quickly bows at him, "Please, let me help you in this fight!"

"She can speak too!?" Sakura is shocked to see (Sakura) Matou did more than what Characters are believed to be able to do, "But you are my card! You never spoke to me before."

While everyone seems to quite distracted, Zero quickly takes this chance to responds with a grin on his face, "That's probably because she will only speak to me. Ah~, this is my ideal little sister!"

Sakura just holds her Reinforcement card tightly, having nerves appear all over her face, emitting fiery aura around her.

Zero moves close to Matou, "Hey, can I call you Sakura-chan?"

Matou seems to be in shock, "W-w- yes!"

"Then, you may call me Onii-chan."

"Y-yes, Onii-chan."

"Good girl!"

 _"Just play the game already!"_ Sakura screams toward her brother with a male voice is heard coming from her, scaring him.

Zero quickly draws one card from his deck, "Since I draw one card, I get to increase all Characters and my Strengths by 50!"

Zero  
Life: 10000  
Strength: 130- 180  
Defence: 20

Apocalypse Hero: Sera the Magical Lady  
Life: 900  
Strength: 500- 550  
Defence: 0

Apocalypse Creature: Julia the Ravishing Vixen  
Life: 400  
Strength: 200- 250  
Defence: 0

Holy Grail Master: Sakura Matou  
Life: 2000  
Strength: 200- 250  
Defence: 0

"Next, I discard Julia the Ravishing Vixen out of the play by decreasing my Life points as much as Sakura-chan's Life points."

Julia barks cheerfully as she disappears from the game.

Zero  
Life: 10000- 8000  
Strength: 180  
Defence: 20

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx[INTERMISSION]XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penalty will be given to any player that refused to listen to the rule by depleting their Life points with the highest Life of any Characters currently in play.

Though, you may do that officially because this game is still under research.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx[END INTERMISSION]xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I also discard Sera the Magical Lady by also paying my Life points by Sakura-chan's Life points."

"Good luck, Master!" Sera shouts as she disappears from their sights.

Zero  
Life: 8000- 6000  
Strength: 180  
Defence: 20

"Since I break the rule of the game twice, I am allowed to use Sakura-chan's Evolution card onto her! Summon, Holy Grail Master: Dark Sakura!"

Matou suddenly being enveloped with darkness, as she shouts out loud, throwing all of the darkness away from her, now having a new appearance instead. She is now sporting white hair with her costume is black with red lines around it.

Holy Grail Master: Dark Sakura  
Life: 5000  
Strength: 4000  
Defence: 3600

"Onii-chan, are you sure about this?" Matou turns toward Zero, looking furious as the player backs away from her a bit, "As long as you don't throw those worms onto me, I am 100% sure about that. Now, I'll use Sakura-chan's ability! She can add Holy Grail Servant: Saber Alter alongside her!"

Saber appears once more into the field, now working for Zero and at the same time, sporting darker costume, having paler hair and eyes and even holding a black sword.

Holy Grail Servant: Saber Alter  
Life: 4500  
Strength: 3500  
Defence: 2700

"Now, both Sakura-chan and Saber are now being considered as villain-based Characters. Thanks to me having two of them in my side, I can summon Apocalpyse Hero: Shraffe the Evil Knight directly from my deck!"

Apocalpyse Hero: Shraffe the Evil Knight  
Life: 3000  
Strength: 2400  
Defence: 1500

Shraffe appears out of the ground beside Zero as he speaks, "It's about damn time you summon me."

"Hey, don't blame me. It takes too long for me to even able to summon Sakura-chan. Why did you put them at the middle of the deck?"

"No excuses."

"Why you…!"

He returns his focus back to the front as he speaks up to all three of his Characters, "Alright, here's the plan. Shraffe, Sakura-chan, you two work together against that fake fox thing. Saber and I will be beating up that asshole over there. Make sure you use up all of your abilities, okay?"

The three nod, moving on toward their respective targets.

Shraffe reaches out toward Sasuke first, holding his big sword tight as he goes for a strike onto the boy, but the wings keep standing in the way between them even after being slashed three times by the knight.

Ninja Student ∑: One-Tailed Sasuke  
Life: 6000  
Strength: 2100- 1800  
Defence: 2100

But that actually gives Matou more time to reach to his blind spot. The fanfic kid notices her clouded presence too loud, finding himself being engulfed by darkness without having any chance to escape.

Ninja Student ∑: One-Tailed Sasuke  
Life: 6000- 2000  
Strength: 1800  
Defence: 2100

Sasuke found himself washed up on the ground, looking washed up as he suddenly squirms in pain, with Matou smiles creepily with her empty eyes, "My ability begins. For every successful attack I have made, my enemy will have their Strength leeched off into half of its point starting from now and every time Onii-chan draws a card next."

Shraffe notices Sasuke throwing up strange-looking worms out from his mouth as he quickly backs away from there, "Th-that's creepy…"

Matou laughs maniacally, looking at how Sasuke is now suffering from the ability.

Ninja Student ∑: One-Tailed Sasuke  
Life: 2000  
Strength: 1800- 900  
Defence: 2100

Saber reaches Donald first, going for a strike repeatedly onto his unmoving body as Zero speaks up, still running toward him, "Saber Alter's ability starts! All of her attacks will have her Strengths doubled!"

Donald  
Life: 9870- 2870  
Strength: 200  
Defence: 500

Donald did not flinched even one bit. Instead he plays a card onto the platform, "Effect… Chakra Boost… weapon off… Strength… 1000 times… player… Character… for all…"

"Stop it with those confusing words already! Whoever you are, you really need to learn how to speak properly!"

Donald  
Life: 2870  
Strength: 200- 2200  
Defence: 500

Ninja Student ∑: One-Tailed Sasuke  
Life: 2000  
Strength: 1800- 3800  
Defence: 2100

Sasuke quickly stands up, stabs Shraffe right at his gut and throws him away.

But Sakura steps close to him, grabbing his hand, "Activate your ability."

"Are you sure?"

"It's all for Onii-chan…"

"Owh, whatever!" Shraffe pushes himself up, "My once-only ability is now activates. If I were close to another Character after being attacked, I can half my defence while deflecting the attack onto that other Character! You shouldn't be here, Matou-kun!"

Matou just smiles at her as she kneels down in pain.

Apocalpyse Hero: Shraffe the Evil Knight  
Life: 3000  
Strength: 2400  
Defence: 1500- 750

Holy Grail Master: Dark Sakura  
Life: 5000- 1200  
Strength: 4000  
Defence: 3600

Zero got himself distracted, seeing the two as he calls them out, "Shraffe! Sakura-chan!"

But he is hit instead by Donald from the sight, throwing him off onto the wall.

Zero  
Life: 6000- 3800  
Strength: 180  
Defence: 20

Donald quickly plays another card, "Skill… Crimson Chidori… my Life… down… one-third… you… no defence…"

Donald  
Life: 2870- 1913  
Strength: 2200  
Defence: 500

"WHAT!?"

At that very moment, Sasuke screams out as he creates a red lightning, charging forward toward Matou and slashes the blade right through him.

Zero quickly turns toward Donald, punching him once before jumping away from his fist.

Donald  
Life: 1913- 1733  
Strength: 2200  
Defence: 500

Holy Grail Master: Dark Sakura  
Life: 1200- 0  
Strength: 4000  
Defence: 3600

Matou falls onto the ground before disappears. Saber also falls, following her Master into the Limbo.

Zero runs back toward his side of the field with Shraffe covers him from behind as he draws out one card, "Come on, please tell me it's a good one!"

He takes a look at it he finally sighs in relief, "Great one! Shraffe, let's play this one!"

The knight notices his tone as he quickly walks toward him, checking out the card and shocked, "Let's do it. The requirement is already there!"

Sakura seems confused, looking at both of them, "Requirement? You have Evolution card too?"

"Even better!" Zero responds loudly, "Let me tell you the requirement for this! I need at least three female Characters inside my Limbo and I will have to pay all of my defence for this!"

Zero  
Life: 3800  
Strength: 180  
Defence: 20- 0

"Now, I'll be playing my very own Evolution card, Apocalypse Demon: Zero Shraffe!"

"Alright!" Shraffe nods as he jumps high to the sky before losing his body, leaving his armor as the armors move onto Zero, equipping him with those.

Apocalypse Demon: Zero Shraffe  
Life: 3800  
Strength: 180  
Defence: 0

Sakura is now dumbfounded, "Wait, did you just turned into an Evolved Character? YOU!? A PLAYER!?"

Zero twirsl his sword around as he shouts, "Now, depending on the number of fallen females in the Limbo, my Strengths will be increased 1000 each upon summoning. Including Dark Sakura, it means I have five in total! Which means…"

"5000 STRENGTH POINTS!?"

Apocalypse Demon: Zero Shraffe  
Life: 3800  
Strength: 180- 5180  
Defence: 0

Donald is taken aback by this but he orders, "Attack…"

Sasuke runs with his four legs, charging toward him but Zero quickly responds, "Not so fast! Dark Sakura's ability is still happening even after her death!"

Ninja Student ∑: One-Tailed Sasuke  
Life: 2000  
Strength: 3800- 1900  
Defence: 2100

"Next up, Dark Sakura's third ability is in play! Her killer will be damaged with his own Strength!"

Ninja Student ∑: One-Tailed Sasuke  
Life: 2000- 100  
Strength: 1900  
Defence: 2100

"Next, I'll be playing a Skill card! I can double my Strength and the difference between my Strength and his Life point will be directed toward my opponent!"

Apocalypse Demon: Zero Shraffe  
Life: 3800  
Strength: 5180- 10360  
Defence: 0

Sakura's shock still knows no boundary, "T-TEN THOUSAND STRENGTH POINTS!?"

His blade lights up as Zero charges a powerful beam. He then holds the sword upright as he jumps high before slashing down onto Sasuke, " **Shine, the life of those nearing the end of time!** **Death of the World!** "

Sasuke is unable to escape in time, getting caught up in the beam as he disappears.

Ninja Student ∑: One-Tailed Sasuke  
Life: 100- 0  
Strength: 1900  
Defence: 2100

His sister quickly does the math inside her head, "The difference in the points are… 10350 points!?"

Zero then shoves his hand toward Donald, shooting out a ball of darkness, **"Begone, foul creature!"**

Donald  
Life: 1733- 0  
Strength: 2200  
Defence: 500

"GRAAAGGGHH!" Donald screams in agony with the cloud flies back into the sky. He then falls onto the floor as the sky returns back to its day setting.

Losing the armor, Zero approaches him and grabs a card on the now fallen platform of his, taking a look at it, "Ninja Student… ∑… Does this symbol even means anything?"

He quickly turns toward Sakura, helping her standing up, "Are you okay?"

"I- I'm fine. You did great. I thought you said that you're bad at duelling?"

"I am. Without your cards, everything just gonna go down the drain… Though… what was that just now?"

Shraffe appears nearby as he mutters, "The ∑ cards… You will have to be careful with those…"

"What about that card? I've never seen one before."

"It's… It's a forbidden Evolution card. There are tons of other cards like that back in our world."

"'Our world'? What is this world you are talking about?"

Shraffe seems hesitant, "It's… It's a world where the Characters originate… The Blank Space…"

 **CLiffhanger.**

 **How's the story? From the scale of 1-10, how bad this story really is?**

 **This story ended up appearing because I have always wanted to make a Yu-Gi-Oh-centric fanfic this whole time, but knowing myself, I am soooo bad at making up proper Spell cards, Trap cards, and so on and so forth.**

 **And then one day I was like, why is it that when a really strong Monster card got attacked by a stronger attack, that monster ended up destroyed for good? They are supposed to be mighty, dangerous creatures but they go down with a click of finger.**

 **So, I made up this kind of card games. This is also an excuse for me not to think of having too many cards at once and only use whatever the chapter currently have. Did you realized how many Effect cards or even Counter cards used throughout this chapter? Not to mention, the Characters still sticking around no matter how many times they are being attacked.**

 **I hope you like it, and review it for me. I want to know how much you want me to burn this story off from your brain.**

 **And yes, the main heroine here can be considered as an alternate version of Sakura Matou from Fate/Stay Night. She is my waifu after all, especially her evil persona.**

 **Next: Shraffe the Evil Knight told him of the origin of the Characters but there are still a lot more details left unknown. Zero are now being forced to duel against another possessed duelist, the one that uses a deck with a theme of Persona 4.**

LIST OF CARDS INTRODUCED IN THIS CHAPTER (In order of appearances)

Characters

Holy Grail Master: Rin Tohsaka  
Life: 3200  
Strength: 430  
Defence: 100  
Ability:  
The player may summon either Holy Grail Servant: Archer or Holy Grail Servant: Saber as her servant. If she dies, the servant will die as well.

Holy Grail Servant: Archer  
Life: 3500  
Strength: 550  
Defence: 300  
Ability:  
If Holy Grail Master: Shirou Emiya is on the field alongside this card, both cards will have their Strengths doubled.

Ninja Student: Neji Hyuuga  
Life: 4100  
Strength: 490  
Defence: 600  
Ability:  
During free roaming match, his defence will be doubled when attacked.

Holy Grail Master: Shirou Emiya  
Life: 2700  
Strength: 300  
Defence: 100  
Ability:  
\- If Holy Grail Servant: Archer is on the field alongside this card, both cards will have their Strengths doubled.  
\- The player may summon either Holy Grail Servant: Saber as his servant. If he dies, the servant will die as well.

Holy Grail Servant: Saber  
Life: 4000  
Strength: 600  
Defence: 1000  
Ability:  
Will counterattack any Characters that attacked her with twice of her Strength.

Ninja Student: Naruto Uzumaki  
Life: 3000  
Strength: 200  
Defence: 100  
Ability:  
For each of other Characters in the same field with him being damaged, his Strength will be increased by 300.

Ninja Student: Sasuke Uchiha  
Life: 4000  
Strength: 900  
Defence: 670

Apocalypse Hero: Sera the Magical Lady  
Life: 3000  
Strength: 400  
Defence: 0  
Ability:  
\- If this card is summoned when no other Characters appear on the player's side of the field, the player may summon Apocalypse Hero: Sarah the Reality Bullet into the field.  
\- If this card success in defending herself, the Strength of the enemy will be decreased to 0.

Apocalypse Hero: Sarah the Reality Bullet  
Life: 3000  
Strength: 400  
Defence: 0  
Ability:  
\- If this card is summoned when no other Characters appear on the player's side of the field, the player may summon Apocalypse Hero: Sarah the Reality Bullet into the field.  
\- If this card or Apocalypse Hero: Sera the Magical Lady were targeted and not being damaged will increase this card's Strength by 1000.

Apocalypse Creature: Julia the Ravishing Vixen  
Life: 400  
Strength: 100  
Defence: 0  
Ability:  
\- Upon summoned, all player's Characters increased their Strengths by 100.  
\- Every time the player draws one card, all player's Characters increased their Strengths by 50.

Holy Grail Master: Sakura Matou  
Life: 2000  
Strength: 200  
Defence: 0

Apocalpyse Hero: Shraffe the Evil Knight  
Life: 3000  
Strength: 2400  
Defence: 1500  
Ability:  
\- This card may be summoned directly from the deck when two villain-based Characters are summoned on the player's side of the field.  
\- Once per match, if this card is close by other Characters while being damaged, his defence will be halved while the damage is being inflicted onto the closest Character nearby.

Equips

Reinfocement  
Ability: Increase Strength and Defence by 1000.

Ninjato  
Ability: Increase Strength by 900.

Fake-calibur  
Ability:  
\- Any cards that are being hit by this weapon will have their effects or abilities cancelled.  
\- This card may be discarded when the user was attacked and decrease the damage to 0.

Sharingan  
Ability: Doubled the Strength and Defence. Can only be used by Uchiha Characters.

Rule Breaker  
Ability: Cancel or reverse the effect or ability of any cards. One-use only.

Effects

Bird Cage Seal  
Effect: Decrease Life points by 1000 and increase Strength points by 300. Can only be used by Hyuuga Characters.

Fate Provocation  
Effect: Force an enemy Character to attack. Only usable during Setting Phase.

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu  
Effect: Summon clones of one Character to match the number of the opponent's Characters. Treat the clones with similar effects like the original. Their deaths won't be counted as Character deaths and may be dismissed anytime with any penalty. Can only be used by ninja Characters.

Betrayal  
Effect: Dismiss one Character without penalty and treat it as Character deaths.

Early Aggro  
Effect: Increase Strength by 500 points.

Chakra Boost  
Effect: By dismissing one Equip card, the player and his Characters' Strengths are increased by 1000 points.

Counters

Backfire  
Effect: If any one Characters had their Strengths increased, that card will be dismissed.

Forward Live  
Effect: During the last turn before the free match, after Drawing Phase, the user may draw three more cards from the deck. The next three draws after that will be skipped.

Evolutions

Ninja Student: One-Tailed Naruto  
Life: 6000  
Strength: 2100  
Defence: 2100  
Prior: Ninja Student: Naruto Uzumaki  
Requirement: Two Characters from the user side dies while Ninja Student: Naruto Uzumaki is still around.  
Ability: Any successful melee made by the opponent's Characters onto him will be inflicted with a damage half of this card's Strength.

Ninja Student: Cursed Seal Sasuke  
Life: 5000  
Strength: 1200  
Defence: 550  
Prior: Ninja Student: Uchiha Sasuke  
Requirement: Ninja Student: Sasuke Uchiha dies due to Counter card's effect.  
Ability: When this card dies during due to damages, this card will revert back to Ninja Student: Sasuke Uchiha with 0 Strengths and Defence and 1 Life point.

Ninja Student ∑: One-Tailed Sasuke  
Life: 6000  
Strength: 2100  
Defence: 2100  
Prior: Ninja Student: Uchiha Sasuke  
Requirement: Ninja Student: Sasuke Uchiha's Life point is 1.

Holy Grail Master: Dark Sakura  
Life: 5000  
Strength: 4000  
Defence: 3600  
Prior: Holy Grail Master: Sakura Matou  
Requirement: The player has broken the rules of the duel twice.  
Ability:  
\- The player may summon Holy Grail Servant: Saber Alter as her servant. If she dies, the servant will die as well.  
\- For every successful attack made onto the enemy, their Strengths will be halved. Their Strengths will continuously halved each time the player draws a card. This may carry on after her death.  
\- Her killer will be damaged based on their Strengths.

Holy Grail Servant: Saber Alter  
Life: 4500  
Strength: 3500  
Defence: 2700  
Prior: Holy Grail Servant: Saber  
Requirement: Holy Grail Servant: Saber changes her Master while still alive.  
Ability: All of her attacks doubles her Strength.

Apocalypse Demon: Zero Shraffe  
Life: (Carried over)  
Strength: (Carried over)  
Defence: (Carried over)  
Prior: Apocalypse Hero: Shraffe the Evil Knight + Player  
Requirement: The player should at least has least three female Characters in the Limbo.  
Ability: After being summoned, this card increases his Strength by 1000 points for each female Characters in the player's Limbo.

Skills

Unlimited Blade Works  
User: Holy Grail Master: Shirou Emiya, Holy Grail Servant: Archer  
Ability: Triple the user's Strength. The user may attack three times while this card is in play. Any attack targeted toward the user will be ignored.

Crimson Chidori  
User: Ninja Student ∑: One-Tailed Sasuke  
Ability: Remove one-third of the player's Life points. Ignore any defence.

Death of the World  
User: Apocalypse Demon: Zero Shraffe  
Ability: Double the user's Strength. The difference between the user's Strength and the target's Life points will be directed as a damage for the enemy player.


End file.
